Birthday cake
by MenaSo
Summary: The nameless street the place that has created for people who are filled with darkness to gather, is there in this place a light of happiness for those people? (A story of the nameless street guardian)


It was a rainy night at the nameless street. The cold air passed through broken windows, playing with the ripped cloth of a curtain. It carried the scent mixed with garbage into the RUDE BOYS leader's room, SMOKEY.

He was sitting on edge of his bed staring at the empty corner, listening to the calming sound of the rain dancing on the roof. He closed his eyes and imagined all the souls that were hidden under the tanks and poorly made shelter. The souls of abandoned people that were gathering here as one big family, comforting and protecting each other.

Suddenly he stood up, wearing his coat, and began to gather the old blankets from his bed and around the room. When he left his room, he sensed two Shadows following him in the darkness, and stopped.

"It's okay I'm not going outside," Smokey said in a low, gentle voice.

A black haired man suddenly appeared behind him, "You should be in your bed, you need to rest."

"I'm fine Shion"

"No, you're not"

Cold heavy air ruffled their hair. Smokey didn't say anything for a moment, then he turn to face Shion and the quiet red haired man, Pi, who was giving him a worried look.

"I want to make sure the children are safe."

"They are safe, Lala and Takeshi are with them you don't.." Shion stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the blankets and clothes in Smokey's hands and sighed, "Even if I tried to stop you, you'd go anyway, right?"

Smokey smiled and look at both men, "I'm always making you worried, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this is what the family is for," Shion said, patting Smokey's shoulder gently.

Smokey's expression soften and he gave him a grateful look, "thank you."

When Smokey left, Shion grabbed Pi's hand, "Go with him I'll take care of this area," Pi nodded and ran behind Smokey as if he was waiting for Shion to say that.

Under the ground, the warmest place in the ghost town, were where the children and elderly people hid, gathering together like wild animals seeking a warmth. The humidity was high, the air was heavy, and the place wreaked of unsavoury human scents and dirt.

Smokey stopped at the entrance, scanning the place until he spotted the oldest member of the family.

"Uncle," said Smokey kneeling beside the old man, taking one of the blankets that he carried and laid it above him.

"I'll help," Pi said taking the blanket and adjust it over the old body.

"Smokey?" the old man murmured taking out his hand.

Smokey grabbed it, "yes uncle".

"You're fine?"

"I'm fine"

The old man smiled weakly and repeated, "you're fine."

Smokey nodded, "I'm fine, sorry for making you worry uncle."

"Thank god you're fine," then he closed his eyes, Pi was beside him rubbing a soothing Circles on the older upper arm.

"He was asking about you all the day," said the lady next to them, "now he can sleep well."

They stayed silent for a moment, Smokey felt pain in his heart, and he wished he could give them a better home or at least a warm and clean place to spend the long winter.

"Pi look after him please," he said without moving his eyes from the elder's face.

"Okay"

"I'm counting on you"

"Don't worry"

Then he stood up, moving along to the others, giving them clothes and listening and talking with them.

"Smokey?"

He recognize Takeshi's voice.

"Is it okay for you to bet out of bed?"

"I'm fine, where's Lala?"

"She's with little ones over there, but you're really shouldn't be there, the air.."

"You too Takeshi," Smokey interrupted him, "you didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Takeshi tried to hide his tired face from the other man's gaze, "we aren't talking about me," he murmured.

"Takeshi," Smokey said gently, "you have to rest, there's so much work to do tomorrow after the rain."

When Smokey received no answer from the other man he said with dangers tone, "Takeshi!"

"Okay!" Takeshi gave up, "I'll go if you promise me that you will not stay here for long."

Smokey smiled "I promise."

Then they went their separate ways, Smokey headed towards Lala and the children.

"It's Smokey"

One of the children ran up to him and hugged his leg, a second later, and he was surrounded with five little children all talking at the same time. Their faces were dirty, their hair was tangled, and their clothes was stained and ripped. But they were laughing and asking him to carry them like there was nothing wrong.

"Big brother?"

Lala was sitting with a little girl crying in her lap. He saw anger and long lecture in her eyes, so he smiled and mouthed "sorry." He was lucky because she can't say anything front of the children.

He sat beside her, "Why is little Ko is crying?" he asked ruffling her hair.

"She's afraid of the thunder," said one of the boys.

"Come on," he took her from Lala's lap and the little girl grabbed his shirt and buried her face into it.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," He said while he hugged her, "the thunder sound is loud because its tells us that a new life has been born," he smiled at her, "that means the thunder is the sound of life."

"Really?" the children cheered around him, "see Ko, it's not scary at all," one of the girls said laughing and Ko nodded and then wiped away her tears.

"Does that mean we'll find a new child tomorrow?" she asked Smokey, who forced a smile and answered her, "I don't know."

No, he didn't want to find another abandoned child shivering and scared on their street, it pained him every time. His childhood repeated millions of times. He'll never forget the fear, the loneliness and the emptiness. He doesn't want them to feel what he felt.

"Big brother," Lala's voice brought him back to reality. He gave her a warm smile to ease her worried look, "I'm fine Lala," he said changing the subject, "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, the boys did a great job fixing the roof and the walls. The water doesn't leak through it anymore."

"That's good to hear."

"Smokey look," one boy jumped in front of him, holding an old magazine that was covered with mud and dirt but still readable.

"Takeshi read this for us today, look, it's a cake."

How to make a memorable birthday party

Smokey read the large colourful title.

"I wonder what's the cake taste like?"

"I think it's super delicious."

"I wish I could have one."

Their dreaming eyes glowed brightly in the darkness.

"But you should know your birthdate to make a birthday party."

"Smokey do you know your birthdate?"

"Smokey is smart, of course he knows."

Smokey ruffled their hair, and felt a hand crushing his heart, "No, I don't know."

No one in the nameless street knows their birth date. Even if they know, they forget it. There's so many things that are more important than the cakes and parties.

"Big brother, you have to go now I'll take care of the rest."

He only nodded to Lala and whisper "thank you."

She took Ko from his lap, "It's time to sleep children," she said and they gathered around her immediately.

Smokey stood, laying the blankets over them, "Good night" he said before leaving.

The polluted air started to affect his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He collapsed on floor as he stepped out of the place. A coughing fit racking though his body. He felt tired, so tired and powerless.

"Smokey!"

He tasted blood in his mouth.

"I'll take him to his room."

Someone grabbed his upper arm and helped him to his feet. The world spun around him and the voices, so many voices in his head. Children's laughter, the rain, and the old man's broken voice.

"What happened?"

And now it's Shion's voice, "He had another attack."

"Let me help."

"Shion!" Smokey whispered between ragged breaths.

"It's okay, I'm here," Shion said, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Finally they laid him on his bed without bothering to remove his coat or his shoes.

"What should I do?.. Shion" Smokey said with a weak voice "What.. should.."

"You don't have to do anything just sleep." Shion covered him with a dirty linen that only left in the room. "Sleep."

The soothing sound of the rain and the comforting hand on his shoulder carried him slowly to sleep, and for some reason, he dreamed of singing voices and a birthday cake.

* * *

It's been a month since that rainy night. Smokey didn't have another attack, but there's something about him had changed. He spends most of the time alone, even when he's at work or with the rest of the Rude Boys. He seems like he's stuck in another place.

"Do you think he's in love?" Takeshi said out of blue when they were gathering around the fire.

"What?" said surprising Pi, "What make you think of that?"

"It's just the look in his face. it's the look of someone with a love trouble."

"Are you making that up? I don't think you've seen someone with that look!"

"Also, I saw him looking at a picture several times."

"Picture of what?" now Shion seem to be interested in the conversation.

"I don't know, he hide it before I could take a look."

"I can't picture him being in love" Pi said smiling.

Takeshi nudged him, "he's a human you know!"

"I know but.."

Now the three men turned to the quit girl beside them.

"What do you think Lala?" Shion asked.

She didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't know" she whispered reaching her arms out towards the fire, "He seems different these days, and I can't tell if he's in love or not but.." she looked at the direction where she knew her brother was. The highest place in the nameless street.

"I just wish that when he finds the person he treasures the most, he'll take better care of himself."

The three men gives her a comforting smiles.

"He will be fine Lala" Takeshi said.

"I know," She said smiling.

The following day when they returned from work, Smokey stopped and face them, "I've to go somewhere nearby, you guys can go home already."

While the rest of the Rude boys members exchange a confusing look, his three closest companions started to follow him.

"I want to go alone," Smokey stopped them, disappearing at the end of the road.

"A date?" Takeshi said playfully, leaning to Pi who gives him a meaningful look.

"Stop that guys," Shion said, tapping on their shoulders, "Smokey hasn't hid anything from us before, maybe he's just waiting for the right time to tell us. Let's go home and wait."

Even if the curiosity of knowing was overwhelming, they couldn't protest.

In another place, the main members of Hoodlum Squad, Yamato, Noboro, Dan, Tetsu, Chiharu and their leader Cobra, were gathering at the Itokan Dine. As usual, Naomi was behind the counter smiling at their silly conversations and their childish fights. The door swung open and she turned her face to welcome the customer. She froze when she saw a man with messy hair and a long dirty, greenish coa. All the guys jumped onto their feet, ready to fight, except for Cobra, who was studying the other man's face.

"What does the Rude Boys ladeare want from us?" Yamato said nervously.

Smokey's appearance at their doorstep was more than strange, the man was rarely seen outside the anonymous street, but he was standing here looking at Naomi with hesitant expression.

"What's wrong?" Dan shouted, looking around expecting to see the other Rude boys members jumping in his face but nothing happened.

Finally Smokey realised the tense atmosphere, "I didn't came to fight."

"So what brought you here?" Tetsu said, still in fighting mood.

Now the hesitant look returned to Smokey's face as he glanced towards Naomi, making her uncomfortable.

"There's something I want to ask," He said touching his pocket lightly

"Have a sea," said Cobra patting the seat next to him at the counter.

"Sorry for interrupting," He sat beside Cobra.

"That's fine, what do you want to ask?"

"Actually the one that I want to ask is Miss Naomi."

Yamato jumped from his seat and stood front of Naomi protectively, "What's the matter between you and Naomi?" he tilts his back but he didn't move.

Smokey reached his pocket and pulled a piece of paper. Now all the member had gathered around them. He place the paper on the table.

"How to make a memorable birthday party!" Chiharu readed out loud.

It wasn't a Picture as what Takeshi imagined, it was only the article from that old magazine.

"Birthday Party for whom?" Noboro asked him.

A little smile appeared on Smokey's lips, "for the children."

When he see the confused looks on their faces he explains, "We don't know the exact birthdate of our children, we guessed their ages from their appearance, but still they deserve to celebrate their birthday.. I couldn't think of anyone else to ask." He looked straight at Naomi, "Miss Naomi will you teach me how to make a cake?"

The silences takes over the place, for a moment or so, no one said a single word and Smokey was confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Ah, I'm sorry Cobra I should've asked you first," He said with his soft gentle voice.

"No, you shouldn't, it's Naomi's place after all," Cobra said looking at Naomi who smiled and nodded,

"He's Right, I don't usually make a cake, if that's fine with you I will teach you"

Smokey's face brighten, "Please."

"Okay guys we have a party to prepare," Yamato said loudly and the others cheered after his word.

"Thank you guys, but you don't have to do anything I just came here for the cake," Smokey said facing them.

"What are you saying?" Yamato hits Smokey's back a bit roughly, "It's a party man, let us enjoy."

"But I only have this," He takes out crumpled bills and some coins from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Is this enough to buy your teaching and the cake ingredients?"

Naomi wanted to refuse the money but when she sees the look on his face she couldn't.

She collect the money from the table, "That's all right."

"I know it's not much," Smokey knows nothing about the money. When he get some in his hand, he spend it on family needs.

"It's my place I'm the one who decides if it enough or not," She said firmly.

"But.."

"Smokey" Cobra interrupted, "If you planning to make a proper birthday party you should accept other people's help."

Smokey wasn't used to receiving any kind of kindness from other people beside his family, so he was unsure. But when he remembered the look on the children's faces he couldn't help it.

"I'll accept your kindness".

"Finally, you take a long time to decide man," Dan said, "So what's the Plan?"

"Did you have a place for the party?" Noboro asked.

"I didn't thought about that," All this time he'd only been thinking about the cake.

"You should just make it here," Yamato said and Naomi agreed, "That's fine, but first, have you decided what kind of cake that you want to make?"

"I want to make the most delicious one," Smokey said straightly, and that's makes the others laugh.

"I mean which flavor do you want to make?" Naomi said hidden her laugher, his expression was priceless.

Smokey takes his both hand into his lap. A flavor? he didn't think of that also. "I really don't know anything about cakes, as long as it's delicious that's fine."

Noboro smile slightly when Cobra shifted in his seat.

"There's so many types of cakes.." Cobra begin his lectures about cakes and sweets and Smokey was listening to him carefully like if his life depended on that. They ended up choosing a chocolate cake with a vanilla cream and strawberry.

Three days had passed, Every day when Smokey finished his work at the nameless street, he'd go to his cooking lessons at the Itokan Diner. One day he was leaning on the wall, his tired eyes halfway closed. He was looking to the pictures waiting for the cake at the oven. Without his coat he looks thin and fragile, he even seem very weak. Everyone knew how strong he was and how scary he become when he fought.

"What are you looking at?" Naomi came up beside him, holding a cup of tea.

"The pictures."

"Ah, this is my brother," She pointed to the smiling man on the motorcycle.

"He looks very kind brother."

She smiled fondly, "yes he was."

After the past days, Naomi learned how sentimental Smokey was when it came to family.

Suddenly there was a noise at the door and before anyone could react, three figures ran into the room.

"Smokey."

Smokey heard the shout before he found himself held between two men, he was about to kick them when recognized the red haired Pi, and the blond haired Takeshi.

"Are you alright?"

"Did they do something to you?"

"Those b*d I know they're planning something."

"What did they told you?"

They was asking nonstop and make it hard to concentrate. Smokey looked to the surprised faces of the Hoodlum Squad, and he sees Shion standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them," he said moving his shoulder powerlessly.

"Did they threaten you?"

"Stop it."

"You should've told us."

"Are you really alright?"

"I SAID STOP IT."

They both froze but their eyes were still moving fast, inspecting his face and his body.

Smokey took a deep breath, "What make you think that they are threatening me?"

"Aren't they?" Takeshi said.

"No," Smokey said and then he faced the Hoodlum Squad members and he bowed, "I'm sorry for the trouble that our boys made."

"I didn't know that we look like bad guys going around and threatening other people," Cobra said smiling and turn to his company.

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine."

"You two have to apologize as well," Smokey said firmly.

Takeshi and Pi didn't look pleased, but they obeyed.

It was really interesting for the Hoodlum Squad to see the other side of the mysterious protector of the Ghost Town.

After the apologise Smokey took them outside and he explained the situation.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't read that for the children you wouldn't be going through this trouble," Takeshi said regretfully.

"It's not your mistake, not anyone mistake, I was planning to make something for them from the beginning, the winter has hit them so hard."

Every year the winter came over the anonymous street like cold metal hands, crushing everything. Their hopes, their dreams, and their fighting souls. It brings sorrow and darkness with its windy night. Some of them are even lost to the cold, and their souls fly away into the snowy morning. When the winter comes, everyone prays for the spring to arrive quickly, without losing any of precious ones.

"Is there anything we can do?" Shion asked.

"The Hoodlum Squad people have already done everything. I ended up counting on them, I'm useless."

And before they could disagree with him he said, "They are good people." he looked at the restaurant sign. "and they surely have a warm place to return to."

From where they stood, they could hear the laughter from the inside.

"And we're also have our own place to return."

The three looked at Shion and Smokey smiled.

"yes, we have."

* * *

And finally the day of the party has come.

For the children, it was unusual day from the beginning, they didn't see the outside world except the day they were brought to the nameless street. The excitement on their faces was priceless and heart breaking at the same time.

For Lala it wasn't her first time, she'd been going to other districts from time to time and that's what annoyed her brother.

When they entered the Itokan, they immediately hid behind the four adults that accompanied them. There was a stranger and they were not used to them. However, when they spotted Smokey between them, they forget their fear and ran up to him. He kneeled onto the ground reaching his arm welcoming them.

"Smokey" the six little figure cheered around him.

He stroked their hair and held their tiny hand fondly.

"What's going on here and who are those people?" one of the boys whispered in his ear.

"It's a party, your birthday party and those kind people had helped me to prepare it," Smokey said softly.

Their faces brightened with indescribable happiness, they looked at each other, then again to Smokey with an unbelieving expression.

"Really?" they keep repeating.

"But Takeshi said we have to know our birth date to celebrate."

Smokey put his hand on the girl's head, "we don't have to know the date, we can make one."

"Okay let's the party begin," Yamato said handing them the handmade party hats. The children looked at Smokey as if they waiting for his permission, he smiled and nodded, "Go enjoy the party."

Then they children followed Yamato and the others to the decorated area.

Lala was still standing there in surprise.

"Lala," Smokey called her.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Come on Lala"

"You sh…"

He closed the distance between them "Lala I.."

"Did you buy them?" she asked.

"Um, just a little"

"And Where did the money come from?"

"I saved a little from the past month"

"You should've used it for your treatment," she couldn't control her emotions any longer "The children can wait but you.." The tears stream down on her face "Why?" she said with a shattering voice.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm Sorry" He whispered.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath and started to stroke her hair, "It's your brother's selfish wish," he smiled, "I wanted to celebrate Lala's birth, Shion's, Takeshi's, Pi's, and the children's. I wanted to celebrate your birth.. when the children showed me that magazine I couldn't help thinking about that all the time."

She clutched on his coat, "That's unfair."

"I'm sorry, I caused you pain."

"Why?"

He tightened his hug and continued apologising.

Behind the counter, there's a three shadows. Takeshi was hugging his legs with blank expression on his face, Pi beside him hiding his face, his shoulders shivering, and Shion was standing clutching his fist. The happy sounds from the party reached them.

Why is it so hard for them to have a happy time like any normal human? Why everything is so hard?

"Pi that's enough" Shion whispered firmly.

"I'm sorry," He wiped his tear but it came down again, Takeshi handed him a tissue.

"Shion can you go there? it's not good if all of us disappear, the children will worry. I'll stay with Pi until he calms down."

Shion nodded and left quietly, but his mind was moving like a crazy. On this day Shion makes a vow, no matter what's cost or no matter what it takes, he will protect that man.

Takeshi and Pi stayed in silent.

"What should we do Takeshi?" Pi said when he calmed.

Takeshi was still hugging his legs tightly staring at nothing, "I don't know," He said, "but for now all we can do is to go and celebrate with him." Then he patted Pi's back, "Let's go and grant his wish."

Finally, they all gathered around the table singing a birthday song while Smokey served the cake. It wasn't a perfect cake but it was a super delicious, at least the children said it was.

Smokey sat at a nearby table, watching the children play with the adults. He felt lucky to have this family.

The children's laughter melted the cold and bring the spring to his soul. It was indeed a memorable birthday party.

The End.

* * *

Okay, I was planning to write a fluffy story but I don't know how it ends up like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

(I've read some of the Japanese fanfiction and most of them mentioned Pi as a crying baby so I couldn't help adding it to my story)


End file.
